Komui Kombuchi
History Fought against Zeno and Silva Zoldyck in early 30s. Its been said that Even the Zodiacs/Netero was afraid of her Nen capability. Everyone in/outside of the Kombuchi Empire seems to always been afraid of this assume to be kind woman. Last year, She also fought against Chrollo leader of the spiders with her Step Granddaughter Rozu and Her Servant Jakei. The outcome is unknown but Komui can still sense that Chrollo is alive, She also apart of the Kombuchi Family. Appearance On the outside she a kind and lovely mother/grandmother, but she known for being scary and ruthless to her foes. Most of the Family respects her and thinks highly of her. That being said, Komui knows that someday she would have to pass down the throne and she looking forward to the Gen 5 Family members and there Potential. She had Long brown hair when she was younger Abilities Immense Speed- Don't let this old lady fool you. She can be quite fast Super Human Strength-''' Age doesn't bring her down. She is very bulky for her age Nen History Kortro and her husband teach all of their baby girls how to use nen at a young age. Kortro explained that on her side of the family Emission/Enchancer run down while Manipulator/Conjurer runs down her husband family. Komui and one of her little sister Carla turn out being Manipulators. Komui trained day and night since she was 9 to become a skilled Hunter. Kortro Oldest daughter disappear one night when Komui was 13 which inspired her to take the family business after Kortro services is done. Even after Kortro death, She lives on the Family spirit by being the Owner of the Family empire '''Jazerki Komubuchi is Komui oldest child and father to Jonazi. He was said to be next to the family business but sadly he was capture by a mysterious foe. This and the other Children of hers not being interesting in inheriting the family business, gave Komui the idea to stay as the Owner of the empire for another Generation to see what Gen 5 has in store Nen Type Type: Manipulation Hair Wipe: If needed/frustrated, she would unravel her hair and expand it to great lengths. She uses this ability to tangle up her foes (or if family members are getting out of hand). She can also twist and turn the hair to cause a Huge Web like traps if the conflicts presents itself Wind Gust: If anger enough she can control title winds causing light/heavy winds Just by swinging her Hair around. If enough Ren is output by the user than this would cause a tornado. Type: Manipulation/Enhancer/Emission Hair Strike: Komui transfer all of her Hatsu to her Hair strengthening it giving her hair a power boost. She needs to focus on her opponent to give her hair a chance to build up power, than release it causing her hair to shoot out at the foes at a speed of Sound. Only the fastest of all fastest hunters can dodge this attack. A downfall is that she has to focus and build up her nen for at least a few minutes. Afterwards, using this attack can cause her to faint and fall asleep Type: Manipulation/Enhancer ''' Hairlicopter: Just like Hair Strike, Komui transfer all of her Hatsu to strengthen her hair but this is for different uses. By doing this, she can spin her hair around lifting her up to sky like a helicopter. Less restricted than the Hair Strike. '''Servants Jakei: Strongest servant in Kombuchi Empire. He would die for Komui, he has been her loyal servant for 11 Years. He once fought/train with Netero. Netero offer him to be apart of the Zodiacs but Jakei refuse for unknown reason. Abilities: Super Human Strength-''' stronger than a average human I'mmense Speed- '''super human speed '''Immense Stealth- '''Very Stealthy '''Immense endurance-' can deal with a lot of pain Nen Type: Conjuration/Manipulation '''The Shallow Puppet: Jakei can Conjure up his first Puppet. This puppet can manipulate the black ink is spills which can decompose any life source.It caught inside someone, it would slowly eat away at someone liver and then to the intestine. Weakest: It would evaporate if it's sunny/hot outside. Alcohol /Liquor can also kill the slim being. The User is also only able to use this Puppet on Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday Soul Eater Puppet: Jakei Conjure up his Second Puppet. This puppet is felled/armed with 50 weapon ranging from Katana to shurikens to even fans. After attacking/throwing weapon, he can re conjure the them. The Puppet also feeds on Blood (usually by cutting/killing his enemies) Weakest: If not feed by 15 minutes after summon then the puppet would go lose on their master. If the user tries to trick the puppet, then the puppet would wait until the next time they summon a Puppet(they would pop up instead) and either go on a rampage or kill his master. Can only be Summon on Monday/Thursday ???: he has one more puppet but he never needed to use it. Only Netero and Komui has seen this Nen Hatsu Trivia * Komui is the second oldest Kombuchi in Gen 3 * Komui played Green Island when she was 17 * Komui took the Hunter exam when she was 14 * She has 4 other sister(2 of them has a unknown state) * She was born on the Yorbian Continent * She was good friends with Bisky * Komui had 2 husband * Komui loves strawberries * She is consider the worlds strongest female Nen Fighter * Komui zodiac sign is Leo. Category:Manipulators Category:Female Category:Hunters Category:Thieves Category:Kombuchi Family Category:Ummmokay